


Cherished

by angryowlet, FirithAriel



Series: Lily's Birthdays [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loki god of kinks, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Ownership, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryowlet/pseuds/angryowlet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: It’s been a year since your friends booked you a night with Loki as a birthday present. Back then you couldn’t even imagine what that would mean. A year later, you and Loki are still athing… a thing with no name… yet.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Lily's Birthdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573681
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: Erotic Writers United M/F





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songsofgallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/gifts).



> This was written as a bday present for Lily, and it's a direct sequel to [Owned](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/17060972)

It was almost midnight and you were closing out the transactions of the day in your office. Loki was  _ busy _ with a client, but you knew their time was almost up, and he had no other appointments for the night. As the computer shut off, you took a deep breath and played with your earrings in a nervous habit. Your very special lily earrings. The same you had been wearing when you first crossed the threshold of Loki’s establishment, not knowing that in a way, you would never leave.

It’s been a year since that first visit, and things had changed dramatically since then. Your now ex-husband was gone. In his place, you had a French au pair, hired by Loki himself, a new home for yourself and your children, and a job that covered all your expenses.

Most importantly, you had an owner.

Loki was the opposite of your ex in every way, and he had given you so many things you couldn’t help but to give all of yourself in return. The year you both had spent together was a dream come true. No more fear, no more neglect, no more frustration, no more doubting yourself. Loki made sure you felt safe, satisfied, and cared for, maybe even loved.

Because you did love him. It wasn’t just your body that belonged to him, but your heart, and your soul. It used to rip you apart, and there had been many times you thought you wouldn’t be able to accept his line of work. Many times you wanted to leave without ever looking back, to give him up.

But then he would do something. Something special and just for you. A weekend in New York, dinner at one of the nicer restaurants in the city. Little things that he never did with anyone else. Walks through the park, meeting you for coffee, buying you the latest book in a series you liked because he knew you’d love it more than expensive clothes or jewelry. 

Love was a word you didn’t want to think of. But you knew he cared for you, that he would never purposefully hurt you, and that was enough for now.

A muffled sound pulled you out of your revery. You checked your phone, two minutes to twelve. No messages from the au pair. You scanned the room, looking for anything that needed to be taken care of or put away, anything you might have forgotten, but the place was nice and tidy. You stood up and straightened your dress, wincing when you shifted the wrong way and pulled at the skin of your new tattoo. You’d gotten your inner thigh inked yesterday as an anniversary gift, and it still burned.

Exactly at midnight, you heard the front door close and knew Loki was done with his last appointment. A few moments later he was standing in your doorway in all his naked glory. The sight of him still stole your breath and made your knees weak.

“Finished for the evening, Little Flower?” he purred as he looked you over. 

“Yes.” You swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. How he could still look so hungry for you after banging that bunny for almost an hour was a mystery you’d never solve. But then again,  _ he is a god _ .

Loki took your hand and led you to his private bathroom, the one his clients didn’t get to see. You immediately started preparing his bath, as you usually did, but he stopped you.

“Tonight is our special night,” he said, cupping your chin. “I do the work, understand?”

“Yes, sir.” You gulped.

Loki smiled and kissed your forehead before he got the water running. As the tub filled up, he moved behind you and removed your belt. He pushed the one shoulder dress you were wearing down your arm, making the fabric fall to the floor. The jewel of the butt plug he had recently given you flashed in the low light of the bathroom.

“Shhh… Relax.” He whispered as he eased it out of you and set it by the sink. It was much larger than the first one he had gifted you. It had taken time, but you’d come to love wearing it almost as much as your day collar and felt naked without both.

He unhooked the lily earrings and slipped the chain of your day collar, a gold pendant with his runes inscribed on it, over your head, to let them rest on the little table by the tub. An opened bottle of chilled champagne was on the table, along with two long stemmed glasses already filled.

You hid your smile and clenched your legs together as you stepped into the tub, trying to keep the gift you had gotten for him a secret for a bit longer.

Loki turned off the water and stepped into the tub behind you, sinking down with a sigh and pulling you to sit on his lap. He handed you your glass and toasted with you.

“Why do you drink this? You know nothing here on Earth can get you drunk,” you asked, sipping your glass.

Loki finished his champagne before answering. 

“One, because the clients expect it. Two, because I like the bubbles.” He smirked and saluted you with the empty glass before returning it to the table.

He waited for you to finish your drink before his powerful hands went to work on the muscles of your neck and shoulders, massaging at knots you didn’t know you had. As you melted under his touch, your mind flashed back to the first time you’d come here. It was almost as if he was seducing you all over again. He poured shower gel into his hands and began to lather you, cupping your breasts in his slippery hands, squeezing and making you shiver and lean back against him. You nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent. His scent, and something else…

"You smell like-" not wanting to sound like a jealous girlfriend you stopped yourself from talking, twisted to face him, and got busy soaping him up.

"Like what?" He said, a playful smirk on his face denoting he already knew what.

"Bunny…" You muttered, without looking at his face. Getting more shower gel, you scrubbed his skin, as if you were trying to get rid of a stain.

"Would you rather I smelled like lilies?" You could hear the smile on his voice, the delight of knowing exactly the effect he had on you.

"Yes." You grumbled, cheeks going pink. Loki smirked, but did not comment. “It’s the fourth time this month!” You mentioned, trying to sound casual, and failing.

“She is very enthusiastic.” He retorted.

“And has the money to pay for--  _ it _ .”

“For something you get for free.” He pulled you close and purred directly in your ear, “And you’ll be getting it many times tonight, until your legs can no longer function, until your body is nothing but a quivering mess, until your brain is so far off, you won’t even be able to beg me to stop.”

You shuddered involuntarily and felt your pussy constrict at the picture his words painted. His hands gripped your hips, pulling you down to him. You bit your lip and tried to control your breathing as you finished washing the smell of another woman off his skin, but his mouth on your neck was distracting.

You could feel him growing harder as he ground himself against you. His hands circled the top of your thighs, and squeezed-- 

“Ouch!”

“Are you alright, Lily?” Loki froze. He never wanted to hurt you, not even accidentally. “Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head. “I’m fine-- It’s just--” A blush spread on your cheeks, and you bit your lip sheepishly. “Today is not just my birthday… But also-”

“Our anniversary.”

You nodded. “And I thought, what could I ever get for you?”

Loki lifted an eyebrow and waited for you to continue. You didn’t say anything. Instead, you stood up in front of him and braced your left foot on the rim of the tub. On your inner thigh, his name was tattooed in black ink in a line of runes no longer than his thumb. It looked red and angry.

“I got it done yesterday,” you explained.

“Oh, Lily. I’m so-- I love it. Does it still hurt?” He ran a gentle finger along the edge of the tattoo.

“It burns a little,” you said vaguely, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

“Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?” Loki got to his knees in the tub, blowing cool air over your inflamed skin.

Your breath hitched. “Yes…”

Loki brought his mouth to your leg and you felt a cooling little jolt when he kissed your skin. The burn of the new ink was washed away, healed by his magic. He looked up at your face and kissed a line up your other leg, pressing a kiss to your mound as you gripped his shoulders to keep your balance. His hands moved to hold on to your hips as his mouth dipped lower. He traced the seam of your pussy lips with his tongue before parting them to find what he was looking for.

Unintelligible sounds left your mouth, it could have been a curse, or a plea, or a demand. But to Loki it was a prayer, and being the merciful god he was, he would oblige. In no time his skillful tongue had you on edge. You were so close, your legs were buckling, your nails were sinking in Loki’s shoulders, trying to get a grip. But just when you were about to get there, he stopped. 

“This won’t be over so fast, my little flower.” He said, stepping out of the bathtub and waving his hand to get you both dried immediately. “We have a long night ahead of us.”

In a swift move, Loki picked you up in his arms and carried you to his bed. He literally threw you onto it as if you weighed nothing. Your hands were above your head in a conditioned move, and your legs fell open to make room for him. 

“So beautiful. So well trained. And all _ mine _ .” Loki growled the last word. He flipped you over and playfully smacked your ass. “If you want to come tonight, get that ass up in the air where it belongs.” Loki’s voice was harsh as he dug through one of the chests in the room. 

You did as he said, and lifted your ass up, forehead on the bed and hands stretched up. He came back with an arm full of things you couldn’t quite see out of the corner of your eye and placed them on the bed behind you.

“Good girl. Relax.”

You heard the familiar sound of a lube bottle opening and the cold wetness of it drip down on your asshole. You squirmed, feeling the coolness of the lube mix with the warm juices that were already soaking your pussy.

“So wet for me, little flower. We’ve barely even begun.” Loki purred as he slicked up a toy and teased at the opening of your asshole. “This is a little larger than you’re used to. Deep breaths and relax. That’s it… Take it all for me… Such a good girl…”

Inch by inch, and despite the initial discomfort, you let the toy slide inside your ass, sighing when you could feel the flared base against your cheeks. Loki flipped onto your back again, and you opened your legs wide for him. He ran a finger over your tattoo.

“Mine.”

“Yours, Sir.”

Your mind flashed to the first time you were in his bed. Ashamed of showing yourself to him like this, feeling ugly and undeserving. Now there wasn’t a bit of shame or self consciousness. He made you feel beautiful. The hungry way he stared at you, the reverence in his touch, the eagerness in his actions, as if he could never get enough of you.

The feel of his mouth on your skin brought you back to the present, as his tongue did delightful things to your breasts, making you shiver. Your hands gripped the headboard as you arched your back to him when he took a stiff nipple between his teeth. You learned your breasts were far more sensitive than you had previously realized, and Loki played that to his advantage every time. His large hands cupped and squeezed them, his deft fingers pulled and rolled your nipples in turns with his teeth and tongue. Many times he had made you come from breast play alone.

“Tell me what you want little flower. Use your words.” He growled in your ear, licking a strip up your neck.

“Your--” you swallowed, “Your mouth.”

The last word melted into a moan when Loki teased the rim of your entrance with a small vibrator.

“My mouth? Where?”

“My- pussy!” you whined.

He kissed down your stomach and settled between your parted legs.

“Mmm… You’re practically gushing for me!” Loki ran a fingertip over your folds and gathered moisture to put in his mouth. “Delicious.” He relished the flavor. “I think I’ll have another taste.” His tongue traced the same path, teasing your pussy lips, before circling your clit, dragging almost animalistic sounds from you. He slid the vibrator into you slowly at the same time. You felt your walls flutter and constrict when he found your g-spot and kept the vibrator pressed to it as he tongued and sucked hungrily at your clit. Soon he had you panting, begging for release.

“Please?” you shrieked. “Please, Sir, may I come?”

Loki lifted his head. “Look at me, Lily.” 

You did, and he stared into your eyes. His gaze was dark and dangerous.

“Who do your orgasms belong to?”

“To-- To you, Sir!” you gasped out.

“That’s right. And what will you do to earn one?” Loki purred.

“Anything! Anything, Sir!” you wailed. “Please? Please may I come, Sir?” You begged again, legs trembling in the effort to wait for his command.

“Come for me, my Lily. Come now!” He turned the vibrator up and put his mouth over your clit again, sucking hard.

Your mouth opened in a silent scream, your eyes rolled back in your head as your body convulsed, tightening around the vibrator. You screamed again, this time the sound of it filled the room. Loki skillfully worked you through your orgasm and back down again, removing the vibrator from your cunt and kissing his way back up your body as you slowly came back to earth. You could taste yourself as he loomed over you and thrust his tongue into your mouth, claiming it as thoroughly as he had your pussy. You felt his large hand encompass your throat, gently squeezing. 

He broke the kiss and slid his hand up to cup your jaw.

“Are you ready to earn what you’ve already gotten, little flower?” He pulled at your bottom lip with his thumb. You instinctively flicked your tongue over the pad of his thumb and he smiled down at you.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Loki stood up and moved away from the bed. “Get up and crawl to me. Kneel before your god.”

You felt yourself becoming aroused again in response to his words. You rolled over and slid off the bed, kneeling for a moment before slowly crawling towards him on your hands and knees. Once you were in front of him, Loki prowled around you, enjoying the sight. He crouched behind you and traced your spine with his fingers until he reached the vibrator in your ass. He twisted and teased you with it, making you whimper, and then cry out when he turned it on! You shivered as you felt your anal muscles clench around the toy. You bit your lip, but couldn’t stop the moans that escaped your throat.

“Mmm…” Loki purred next to your ear, “…you do make the most delicious sounds.”

Loki stood before you again, and cupped your chin. You could see he was fully hard and ready for you, a bead of precum shining on the tip, begging to be licked. Your mouth fell open and you stuck your tongue out ready to receive him. He smiled, with a hint of pride in the smile. 

Taking his cock in his free hand, Loki rubbed the head against your tongue, letting you taste him before guiding it completely into your mouth. You moaned at the familiar flavor, and took him as deep as you could, much deeper than you had a year ago. It had taken time, but by now you were able to swallow him completely. He had obliterated your gag reflex months ago.

Trusting you, he let you set the pace.

It wasn’t an easy task to make Loki come, but he had trained you well. You knew exactly what he liked, exactly what to do. A swirl of your tongue around the head when he pulled back to let you breathe. Your nails running up his thighs to find support. Looking up at him when you took him down your throat.

Both his hands moved to play with your hair as you bobbed your head up and down his length, swallowing around his cock when you took him deep. You knew he liked it when things got messy, so you let your saliva and his precum dribble down your chin and drip onto your breasts. Just to let him know you were his.

It made you feel powerful to serve him like this. You could make a  _ god _ tremble with your touch. Your hands around his powerful thighs could feel his muscles twitching, and you knew he was getting close. He trained you to love the taste of him on your tongue and you were eager for it, for by the gods he was delicious! Taking him as deep as you could and swallowing around his cock, you worked to get your prize from him. Soon, you felt his flesh pulse and his body tense. Right before he orgasmed, he pulled back and you opened your mouth wide so he could see his cum spurt onto your tongue, marking you.

“Mine,” he growled, watching your throat move as you swallowed his seed down.

You licked your lips and cleaned his cock with your tongue, sucking him until he was hard again.

“That’s enough, little flower.” Loki smoothed your hair back from your face when he tilted it up to look at him. “I’m so proud of you, Lily. You’ve come so far this year.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Your cheeks painted pink, and you smiled to yourself.

“On the bed, show me what’s mine.”

Loki had to help you stand on your wobbly legs, and get you over to the bed. You laid down and opened your legs for him to see. The vibrator was still firmly wedged inside your asshole, your cunt was dripping wet, your juices glistening all the way down your thighs. Loki took his cock and pumped it a few times, licking his lips.

“That drenched pussy is going to feel so good around my cock.” he said, staring hungrily at you.

You barely managed a whimper.

“Would you like that, Lily?” He cocked his head to the side and smirked. “Would you like to have my cock inside your cunt? Stretching you?”

“Yes-- Yes, Sir. Please?”

“Tell me what you want, Lily.”

He rubbed the swollen head against your slit, teasing your clit. You arched your hips up from the bed, trying to get more friction. Loki put his hands on your inner thighs and forced your hips to stay down as he dragged his cock over your clit. But you needed more.

“Please-- Please Sir, fill my pussy with your cock?” you whimpered.

“Do you want to ride my cock, little flower?” Loki smirked down at you, already knowing your answer.

“Yes!” you whined. “Please Sir? Please let me ride your cock?” you begged.

Loki moved to sit up with his back against the headboard. You knelt on the bed and crawled towards him, straddling his hips. Hands on his shoulders to steady yourself, you let him guide you down on his erection. He was barely inside you when you felt your orgasm begin, so eager and ready for him you were.

“I- can’t-”

There was no way to stop it. The deeper his cock reached, the more it stretched and rubbed your insides, the further gone you were. By the time you were fully impaled on him, your body was shaking, cunt clenching around him, and you came hard. You cried out as he pulled you closer to him, holding you tightly as he braced his feet on the bed for leverage and thrust up into you. With no time for recovery, he fucked you hard and fast. Over and over again.

Almost as punishment for coming without his permission.

Loki held your hips barely above his own, and kept pounding you deep, hitting every single corner of your cunt, filling you up in places you never knew it existed or could be reached until you met him. He rolled his hips with each thrust, knowing exactly how to work you to your breaking point. The toy on your ass vibrated to its max power, heightening the sensation. A memory of being filled this way by Loki and his clone flashed into your mind.

“Too full!” You whimpered. Whether that came out of your mouth or not, you did not know. Nor cared.

You fought for breath, and clawed Loki’s back. Your legs were shaking, your muscles spasming. Your very brain was about to snap, and you held no control over your quivering body.

_ Come for me now, Little Flower. _

Loki’s voice sounded distant and distorted. But you obeyed. You had no choice but to obey.

A powerful orgasm rushed through you and your eyes lost all focus. The scream you were holding died in your throat as your mind went blank. Legs and arms wrapped around Loki, nails sunk deep in his skin, as if your body was trying to hold you down in reality while your brain wandered off to a place of pure bliss. 

The walls of your pussy milked Loki for everything he had to offer, and he left yet another bite mark on your shoulder.

Loki noticed immediately when you went into subspace, and began to massage you and caress you, kissing all over your face and shoulders, reciting phrases of pride and praise while he himself came down from his orgasm.

Slowly, you blinked, and the world came back into focus. You cuddled against Loki’s chest as soon as your muscles obeyed your commands again, searching for comfort and warmth. Loki had already made the vibrator in your ass disappear, and he laid you gently on the bed. You couldn’t help but squirm when his now soft cock slid out of you.

Loki summoned a blanket and wrapped it around you. He fed you small sips of juice and tea, until you finally relaxed in his arms. You were sweaty and sticky, you could feel Loki’s cum seeping between your legs, and you didn’t protest when he started to clean you up. The cloth he used was warm, but felt cool and nice against your skin.

You knew Loki could use his magic to do this, but aftercare was a moment for him to worship you, to take care of you, and he wouldn’t do it any other way. Ever.

After you were cleaned, Loki sat by your side and you curled up on his lap, sated and content, enjoying the few moments left in each other’s company before you had to go back home.

“I have a gift for you, little flower,” he whispered.

“Mmm? Gift?” you said sleepily, and sat up, rubbing your eyes.

You heard him chuckle as he kissed your shoulder and got up from the bed. You watched him walk to the nearest closet, and come back carrying a black box. He knelt on the bed and stared at you.

“This is very important, Lily.” There was seriousness in his voice, as if he was about to make an important statement.

“Okay.” You nodded, and waited for him to continue.

Loki opened the box and placed it on the bed in front of you. Inside, there was a set of five gold rings, engraved with flower designs.  _ Lilies _ . One of the rings was large enough to circle your neck, the other four were smaller, like bracelets. You looked at him, confused.

“This,” he said, taking the largest one in his hands. “Is an eternity collar.” With a light tap on the metal, the circle opened, another tap and it sealed again. “Accepting this is accepting me as yours, and submitting yourself to me.”

You took a moment to try and process the implications of those words. “Like- what?”

Loki smiled. “My Lily, my little flower. I want you to be mine forever. This means I am choosing you to be mine forever, if you accept.”

Your heart was fluttering inside your chest so hard, you were sure Loki could hear it. Your mouth was dry, your palms were sweating. Your brain hadn’t recovered yet from your previous activities and here was Loki basically  _ proposing _ .

“You don’t have to answer right away.” he offered, stroking and kissing your hands. “I understand it can be overwhelming. Just know that I am sincere.” Loki put the collar back in the box and closed it, leaving it on the nightstand. “And if you say no, nothing will change.”

Loki held you close and rained little kisses on your shoulders and neck, bringing reassurance. You snuggled against him for another while, still trying to wrap your head around his offer. But it was getting late.

Loki sighed deeply. “Once again, it pains me to say it’s time for you to go home, little flower.”

He kissed your forehead and then your lips, before pulling you up. In a flash of green you were wearing your regular street clothes. Then, he slid the chain of your day collar over your head, and hooked the lily earrings.

There were no words while he led you to the door. They didn’t seem necessary. Silence was comfortable and full of little gestures that meant much more than words. The way Loki rubbed his thumb on the back of your hand, or made sure you were properly covered from the cold, or the kiss on your forehead right before you left his home.

The cool air of the night finally woke you up enough, and Loki’s words resonated in your head.  _ I want you to be mine forever. _ You’d be lying to yourself if you denied that’s what you wanted.  _ I am choosing you to be mine forever, if you accept. _ And it hit you: you didn’t have to consider his proposal, there was no need to think or mull over your answer. It had always been clear, probably since the first time he came into your life.

You turned on your heels and knocked rapidly on the door, holding your breath when Loki stood in the doorway, looking at you in silence.

“I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
